Bobby's Girl
It's Valentines Day and Bobby realizes he might like his friend Jackie. Plot Jackie made a Valentine's Day card for Bobby ("This is for Bobby, I love him."), which ultimately made the other schoolchildren tease them ("Bobby & Jackie, sitting in a tree..."). As Bobby protested, Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to his disgust, considering how he's only 4-8 years-old within the context of the show & therefore, thinks romance is icky. Despite this, after spurning Jackie's affections once too many by refusing to let her play with him or be in his treehouse club just because she's a girl, Bobby gets jealous of the fact that Jackie begins spending more time with Bobby's other friend Herbie instead of with him, as Bobby still considered Jackie to be his best friend in spite of her gender. Upon discovering that his mom is a girl & that he likes her, he comes to the realization that maybe he does like Jackie after all. Bobby then says that sometimes, the best way to show your feelings is through a song, which cues up a montage of Jackie chasing Bobby through a Valentine's Day themed background, as guest star BJ Thomas sings the major hook of his popular 1980's hit, "Hooked On a Feeling", with Jackie even singing part of the lyrics to further show her infatuation for Bobby. Following the sappy montage, Bobby's goofy Uncle Ted tells lovesick Booby him that girls like guys who have money, so Bobby asks for an allowance so he can get Jackie a friendship present, hoping that doing so would make Jackie forget Herbie & be best friends with him again. Unfortunately, once at the store, Bobby ends up spending his allowance money on toys he would otherwise like to have for himself instead of on the present he had initially wanted to give to Jackie, so he begins to do odd jobs to get even more money. Cash in hand, he approaches Jackie, asking if the money he has would fix their friendship, only for Jackie to tell him that some things have more value than money. As the episode winds down, Bobby finally understands that it's up to him to patch things up between himself & Jackie. At school the following day, Bobby sits dejected at his desk before Jackie comes up to him. To ease the awkward tension, Bobby makes the first move by telling Jackie that he feels bad that he doesn't have anything to give her to repair their seemingly strained friendship. Jackie sets things straight by immediately telling Bobby that she likes him just as he is. Just as Bobby questions Jackie as to why, Jackie answers by merely kissing him on the cheek again, causing Bobby to state that he "forgot about that part" when it came to his relationship with Jackie. The episode closes with a brief reprise of "Hooked on a Feeling" being sung as Bobby runs screaming through the halls of his school, with Jackie happily giggling as she gives chase, hoping to catch him. Trivia * "Hooked On a Feeling" is performed by B.J. Thomas in the background in the mid and the end of this episode